


Reflection

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

He stared at the mirror. The boy looking back wanted to remind him of the debt he owed Harry. The debt they all owed Harry.

But he already knew it. Like his house standards, there was nothing to Justin if not loyalty.

He knew what the Death-Eaters, what Voldemort would mean for him, for all muggle-borns. That was not why he chose to join Dumbledore's army.

He looked at the mirror again, at the reflection of a boy who was, like so many of his friends, terrified of the future.

He chose this path for Harry, and he has faith in Harry that will help his courage stay strong.


End file.
